Welcome Back
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Ugh, work was awful. All I want to do is sleep for the rest of the night and of course I get to see Shizuru...but that's just a bonus.


A/N: Ha...I'm back...from what? Three months...and with such news...let's just say, that maybe I'm putting Life in Middle School on hiatus...again? JUST MAYBE. And I'll try write once more for both It's Time We Finally Meet, my Dear and Life in Middle School. All I could say is, I've run dry (you know, except for the tons of random ideas that I can't seem to finish). Don't hate meh for it. ;-;

Back to the actually story...just a quick one shot. An average day for Natsuki, despite her unusual lack of energy. Enjoy?

* * *

Exhausted, she threw herself upon the comforting mattress now under her. Never had lying down felt like such a luxury; it was as if someone had cast a slumber spell upon her, but she knew to refrain from entering it. Midnight blue strands lay scattered upon the covers and you heard a muffled sigh of both content and fatigue. A pale face lifted itself and was now being supported by its chin, yet emerald eyes remained relaxed and shut as they yearned to be for past days. The female laying on the bed had been working on various vehicles and now in thought.

'_Something's…different. What could it be?'_ she pondered. The emerald eyed female rolled over to the center of the bed and met some pillows. Her eyes flickered open and she simply stared at the ceiling. What a perfect way to drift off.

"Ara, when did you arrive home, Natsuki? I didn't even hear the door open." said the woman standing at the door's entrance looking as stunning as usual. She found herself taking her time revising her partner but managed to mutter words subconsciously.

Her attire was quite plain, really: a black jumper, similar to the wine colored one she had, with long sleeves that gently wrapped around her slender arms and petite waist but left her two shoulders uncovered letting skin remain visible; fitting jeans that provided a hiding place for the lush skin of the woman's alluring lower body that was well seen despite remaining hidden each day (by most, that is).

Although, even with the clothing she wore, her vast beauty, seductive accent along with the way she used it, and pure crimson orbs left nothing to complain about. Not like Natsuki minded that in the first place, she had always told herself along with her insecure "lover," as Shizuru would say, that "as corny as this sounds, and I know it is, I wouldn't care if you were someone to drop dead gorgeous, which you are, or any less. Image is just a bonus."

"Natsuki?" inquired a voice that now ventured through her thoughts as it repeated. Suddenly she, the younger of the two, returned from her journey and questioned her dear with a 'yes.'

"You said something, did you not?"

"Oh, yeah." Said the bluenette shifting herself to face the Kyoto born "I asked what you were doing. It's rare for you to not notice me when I get home, Shizuru."

"Ah," she paused. Exactly _what_ had she been doing? Her expression a bit ponderous until it finally reverted to its norm. "I was simply reading, and finishing up my tea. Of courses this was after all my dailies though. Did Natsuki miss my welcoming?"

A pastel pink crawled over Natsuki's cheek but she though _'it can't be helped.'_ "Y-yeah…I guess." She mumbled a bit too quietly for the Kyoto born to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said, Natsuki."

Natsuki slightly scowled at this, as usual, she thought this was a small tease. Making her admit what she actually felt? _'Not gonna happen,' _she thought. It was just practical and simple to use, even _she_ had caught on, or so she believed she had. The bluenette found herself replying with a simple 'never mind' and turning her body to the opposite side of the room once more which Shizuru just shrugged off.

To her advantage, the brunette walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. Natsuki, despite her previous actions, couldn't help but want to approach her beloved as well. She once again rolled across the covers, disorganizing the placement of many pillows, and yielded until she lightly made contact with Shizuru. A bit startled with the younger woman's actions, of what seemed to be affection, she turned her head until the bluenette was in her sight. When rubies reached their desired designation, a warm gaze filled them as well as a soft smile tugging at her lips as she took her hand and soothingly stroked Natsuki's had. It was as if she was a puppy.

She thought _'Natsuki as a puppy…white fluffy ears that perk right up and an equally as soft and fluffy tail.'_ Shizuru managed to let out a small blush at the thought but quickly that faded as she lightly laughed, although it seemed more like a giggle, it off. _'That seems a bit _too_ cute. Even for my little Natsuki.'_

At the sight of the brunette, Natsuki raised a brow in question "There you go again, giggling for no reason. Care to share what's going through that head of yours, Shizuru?"

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki already know."

"Know what?" she inquired to the tawny haired woman with a childish curiosity circling in jade orbs.

"You're the only thing that's in this head of mine," she grinned "Silly girl. You should know better." The Kyoto born lightly knocked at Natsuki's forehead as if saying 'Use you head, silly, or is it empty in there?' At this, the younger one of the two furrowed her eyebrows and Shizuru gave her an apologetic yet playful smile which the other female returned back to her.

"So, Natsuki, would you do the same?"

"Do what?" she answered and which she slightly resented due to her word choice. She mentally slapped herself for doing so, and braced for a tease.

"To share." The woman replied causing Natsuki to feel rather relieved. Had she brushed of the possible tease or simply not noticed? _'Oh well, it's better she didn't anyway'_ she thought.

Attention returned to the brunette Natsuki could only let out an "Eh, why?" as a response.

"Ara, why not? Does Natsuki not want to tell because it's full of lewd thoughts?" the older female seemed to be holding back a giggle and was awaiting a fierce blush from the emerald eyed girl.

Of course, as she expected, it happened. The bluenette immediately went from her pale self to a roughly lighter shade of red. "O-of course not! Why would _I_ be thinking of such things?"

"Ikezu, Natsuki~. Also…" a devious smirk appeared one the woman's face "_what_ things, Natsuki?"

Natsuki was approaching beet red with each second as she finally managed to huskily shout "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"So…Natsuki is saying I'm not pretty enough to _fantasize_ over?" said Shizuru, with a well convincing pout on her face.

'_How does she make that out from what I said?' _she thought while frantically trying to think of what to say. "What are you talking? No! Of course not! Y-y-your drop dead gorgeous for Hell's sake!" at this, the brunette burst out in laughter, she could no longer suppress it.

"Shizuru!"

"Kanin na, Natsuki. It was just…you're too cute when you get frustrated, it's simply absolutely priceless. How can I not laugh in the least?" she had struggled even speaking to the bluenette because she had been laughing nonstop. "Anyway, it's good enough for now. I'll leave you be."

Shizuru removed strands of blue from Natsuki's forehead so she may lay a kiss upon it. _'Nothing too big,'_ she thought. No, not after last time when they forgot they had guests and acted upon their one desires. Either way, there was no reason to after all. An aroused Natsuki was great, sure, but lightly blushing girl who Miss. Tokiha would call the "dere" stage was satisfying as well. "Ookini, Natsuki~"

"For?"

The older woman lightly chuckled once more, "Never mind. Anyway, you look pretty tired. Take a nap?"

"Sure." Replied the bluenette while Shizuru closed the door.

_Now…where can I find some white dog ears with a matching tail?_

* * *

__A/N: Like usual, I had no idea how to end it. For some reason I always end most of my one shots with a "goodnight" or some shi-

ShizNat. _

And I didn't want to end it that way? So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed...although it pretty much lacked in everything (despite Shizuru's teases and Natsuki's blushing...)


End file.
